There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart or enhance or extend flavors of food products, especially those containing cocoa. These substances serve to reduce the need for or use of basic or raw natural materials, such as cocoa, which may be in short supply and costly, and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
The production of flavor derived from cocoa for use in the manufacture of chocolate and cocoa products involves numerous separate and distinct steps commencing at plantations in tropical environments and continuing until incorporation of the flavor in a finished product, such as confectionary, beverages, baked goods, puddings, compound coatings, etc. The well-known processes for producing cocoa include fermentation, drying, grading, and roasting. During processing, several chemical reactions take place which ultimately produce the characteristic flavor of cocoa. These processes require the use of expensive, sometimes not readily available, raw material and ultimately increase the cost of the finished product.
The prior art has recognized as cocoa extenders and/or replacements chocolate flavors encapsulated in Carob starch, dextrose, gums, etc. The cocoa extender and/or replacement of this invention differs from the prior art in that it involves the combination of chemicals used for flavor compounding with inexpensive raw material high in specific carbohydrates and protein, namely, processed whey solids.
Flavor extenders have previously been prepared by methods involving evaporation of liquid milk-whey, U.S. Pat. No. 442,593; drying of yeast fermented whey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,519; fractionation of partially delactosed liquid cheese whey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,056; and low temperature evaporation of liquid whey, U.S. Pat. No. 1,763,633. The subject invention concerns a method comprising high temperature processing of whey solids in the presence of liquid water and under pressure to produce a product possessing, astringency, bitterness and appearance and which can be used in combination with or in place of cocoa and other flavor material, natural or synthetic, to enhance, modify, improve and standardize the natural flavor of cocoa when applied to food systems.